<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Highway to Heaven by rachelanhedonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853689">Highway to Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelanhedonia/pseuds/rachelanhedonia'>rachelanhedonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Boyfriend, Jungwoo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelanhedonia/pseuds/rachelanhedonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been dating Kim Jungwoo for four months now. You're starting to get just a tiny bit frustrated at the slow pace that your relationship is going. You just wish he would take you to the highway to heaven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Boyfriend, Jungwoo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Highway to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've been dating Kim Jungwoo for four months now. You're starting to get just a tiny bit frustrated at the slow pace that your relationship is going.</p><p>To be frank, Jungwoo doesn't exactly fit your type. All your previous boyfriends were either sexy macho dudes or mature manly men. Your friends have actually been asking you why you're suddenly dating a cute pretty looking boy like Jungwoo but you just give them a vague smile and never a fully straight answer because you want to keep certain things about your love life private.</p><p>The truth is, when you first met Jungwoo, you didn't feel a single ounce of attraction to him. Heck, he is undeniably handsome but he carries himself in a really shy-innocent boyish way that doesn't appeal to you. However, as the weeks went by and you started to get to know him better, you noticed that Jungwoo has another side to him that makes your heart race and your mouth water.</p><p>You first noticed it when you were at a mutual friend's birthday party. The party was already in full swing when you arrived. You made your way to the kitchen to grab some drinks when you saw that Jungwoo was in there with a bunch of other boys. They were dancing, each taking turns to stand in the middle of the group and show off their moves. It was Jungwoo's turn and you didn't expect to see him dance the way he did that night.</p><p>He confidently walked into the middle of the kitchen and busted out some killer moves. He looked so hyped up, making cool yet smooth hip hop moves to the beat of the music. He has his own distinct way of dancing that completely surprised you. Everyone in the room was impressed and cheering loudly for him. You couldn't help yourself but clap and howl for him as well.</p><p>When you started cheering, he noticed you were in the room and briefly made eye contact with you. He finished off his performance with a subtle body wave while sneaking a small glance at you and then he smoothly danced his way to the side to make room for the next guy to dance in the middle.</p><p>The room suddenly felt very hot after you watched Jungwoo dancing. You quickly grabbed a cup filled with cold beer then left the room with the cup placed on your cheek, trying to hide your blush.</p><p>But the moment that really ended everything for you and convinced you that you absolutely have to date Kim Jungwoo was when you randomly saw him jogging at a park near your house. It was a golden-hued afternoon. You were on your way home from doing some shopping but seeing the beautiful yellow color that the setting sun was making made you decide to stop by the park and enjoy the view for a couple of minutes.</p><p>You were seated on a bench alone just chilling, when you noticed a tall guy jogging towards you. The sunset was making it difficult for you to clearly see who that person was. As he got closer, you recognized that it was Jungwoo. He was dressed in a white shirt and black shorts covered in sweat.</p><p>His dark brown hair was wet, you figured he must have been jogging around the park for quite some time. He waved at you and you smiled at him in return. He stopped right in front of you, panting and dripping in sweat. You could feel yourself get a little bit wet from the glorious sight of Jungwoo that afternoon.</p><p>"Hey, ___ . What brings you here?" he asks. His voice still gentle despite his heavy breathing.</p><p>"Just chilling, enjoying the gorgeous sunset," you answer.</p><p>He takes a seat next to you, trying to catch his breath from the exercise that he's been doing. You couldn't help but stare at the large beads of sweat on his temples that were rolling down on his slender neck.</p><p>Jungwoo suddenly unconsciously grabs the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the sweat from his neck, revealing his perfectly toned washboard abs. You swallowed hard and looked away, trying to appear calm despite your hormones raging within you.</p><p>He is so FUCKING hot. Those were the only words that were in your head when you went home that afternoon.</p><p>A week after you met him at the park, you found the opportunity to ask Jungwoo out and he was more than happy when you did. He looked like an excited little puppy when he stuttered, "ye-yes! I mean yea-yeah, that's absolutely great great. I'd really really, I mean, I'd love to go out with you ___ ."</p><p>Now, you and Jungwoo have been steadily dating for four months but the only thing remotely sexual that happened between the both of you was when you "accidentally" grabbed his crotch when the two of you were watching a movie in his apartment. You've had a few sweet but chaste kisses from him but it wasn't enough for you. It's been a year since you've had sex and that was when you were still with your ex boyfriend.</p><p>You've never been with anyone like Jungwoo and as you went out with more dates with him, you realized that you do genuinely like him and it's not just because he is stupidly hot and you want him to fuck you hard but Jungwoo is probably the sweetest and nicest guy you've ever met. You're happy about your relationship with him but the only problem is that your sexual needs aren't being satisfied.</p><p>It's the day of your fourth "monthsary" and you agreed to meet with Jungwoo tonight to go for a night drive and watch the stars. You hear your phone ringing but you choose not to answer because you want him to suffer just a little bit. You pick up after he calls you for the fifth time in a row.</p><p>"Babe? Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine," you tell him lifelessly.</p><p>"It took you so long to pick up my call that I was starting to think something happened to you. I'm just 5 minutes away from your place, you sure you're feeling alright? You're not sick right? Because if you are, we can totally cancel our plans for tonight."</p><p>He sounds really concerned that you feel guilty. His forehead is probably creased from worrying right now and he's probably driving faster than his usual speed to get to you quicker. You find him so sexy and mature looking when he's worried about something.</p><p>"I'm fine, really fine! Let's go out tonight!" you say, a little too high-pitched than your usual voice.</p><p>You hear him chuckle and he says, "I'll see you in a few" then he drops the call.</p><p>In less than 5 minutes, you hear Jungwoo's car stopping infront of your house. You grab your purse and make your way outside.</p><p>Jungwoo is leaning on the side of his car, waiting with a pink rose in his hand. A smile forms on your face as you make your way to him. He's wearing a black and white striped shirt underneath a slightly cropped denim jacket, black jeans and sneakers. He looks so put together but you couldn't help but think that underneath those clothes is a muscled body that you badly want to feel.</p><p>"For you ___ ," Jungwoo hands you the rose shyly and you take it from him, holding it delicately with both hands.</p><p>He opens the door for you and you mumble a "thank you" as you step in his car. You noticed that your favorite song, Highway to Heaven, is playing on his car's stereo just loud enough to be gentle background music.</p><p>You wish Jungwoo would take you to the highway to heaven but I guess a pretty pink rose will do for now. You give him a small smile as he starts driving.</p><p>You share a comfortable silence during the entire car ride, both of you just vibing with the music. All the songs that are playing are your favorites and you think that Jungwoo probably prepared a playlist just for you. He's too sweet that you just smile at the thought of him trying to remember all your favorite songs.</p><p>You've arrived at a secluded spot that overlooks the city. It's a bit far from the main road and the only source of light for the place are twinkling stars and the moonlight. It was absolutely romantic.</p><p>You stepped out of the car, not even waiting for Jungwoo as you're too mesmerized by the view. You make your way to the front of the car and take a seat on the hood as you admire the spectacular vista.</p><p>Jungwoo sits close beside you and wraps an arm around your shoulder. You feel yourself relax and place your head on his broad shoulder as he lowers his hand to your waist while pulling you closer to him.</p><p>The air was a bit cold and you could see your breath making small puffs of smoke.</p><p>"This place is so beautiful, thank you for taking me here Jungwoo."</p><p>You move your head so you could look at him. His gorgeous features looked even better underneath the moonlight. He smiles at you and slowly moves his face closer. You close your eyes as you feel his lips on yours. He kisses you and you can feel his hand cupping your face while his other one gently strokes your back.</p><p>You parted your lips and let your hand slightly pull his hair as you deepen the kiss. Jungwoo moans in response and you feel his tongue slipping in your mouth. You parted your lips wider to let his tongue explore freely in your mouth.</p><p>He's wet tongue slowly circles with yours as he gently lays you on your back. You put both your arms around his neck while he keeps you in a tight embrace.</p><p>Then his tongue moves faster as you can feel his hard erection on your crotch. Even with the thick fabric of your jeans, you can feel his dick pulsing and it makes you extremely wet.</p><p>You moan as he starts humping. You've been wanting him so bad and finally he's giving you what you need.</p><p>Even in the heat of the moment, you couldn't help but think that Jungwoo was acting out of character. Why is he suddenly like this when all these past months, you've only kissed and hadn't even had a proper make out session? But you don't really care, the important thing is you're finally going to be fucked by your boyfriend Kim Jungwoo.</p><p>He suddenly stops humping and breaks free from your kiss. He wipes off some saliva that dripped from your lips and gives you a dark look. You panic internally, thinking that he's just going to leave you hanging.</p><p>"Let's get in the backseat, it's too cold here," he says with urgency in his voice, like he's desperate to fuck just as much as you.</p><p>He helps you get up and gives you a deep kiss before leading you into the car. He slams the door and immediately takes off his denim jacket and his shirt in one swift motion.</p><p>You bit your lip as you watched him undress, his chiseled abs visible even in the poor lighting. He lays you on your back as he kisses you with even more passion than earlier. He starts to  unbutton your shirt and you help him, both of you never breaking away from kissing.</p><p>Your shirt is off and your only wearing your red lacy bra and jeans. He catches his breath while admiring your figure. Jungwoo's never seen you like this and the hungry way that he's looking at you makes you more wet. You could feel that your panties were getting soaked.</p><p>He starts kissing your neck, his tongue lightly brushing your skin as he trails kisses down to your breasts. He expertly takes off your bra with one hand, as if he's done it a dozen times before. As soon as your bra was removed, he sucks hungrily on your left nipple while his fingers play with the other one. You moan his name, the sensations that his mouth and fingers are making on your sensitive nipples feel so good.</p><p>He makes satisfied noises as he plays with your nipples with his tongue, like he's licking delicious ice cream. It feels insanely good and if he didn't stop, you could have reached an orgasm already.</p><p>He turns his attention on your crotch, gently stroking the middle of your legs. He could probably feel that the fabric of your jeans were wet and he smiles satisfied because he knows your dripping wet because of him.</p><p>He returns to kissing you while he unbuttons then unzips your jeans. You help him take it off and now your only in your soaking wet red undies that matched your bra. He breaks away from your kiss to admire  your figure once more.</p><p>He licks his lips and you automatically spread your legs. He smirks and gets down on his knees. The backseat of his car is quite spacious so Jungwoo was comfortably positioned right below you.</p><p>He starts kissing the sides of your legs  slowly with his eyes closed. You shiver and squirm, Jungwoo knows exactly what he's doing. He takes off your underwear and your glistening pussy is revealed, just a few centimeters from Jungwoo's face.</p><p>He looks at you straight in the eye as he licks your clit just once and you unravel, explode, you're in heaven. You orgasm, quivering and arching your back. You close your eyes as you twitch in absolute ecstasy. No words come out of your lips because the only thought in your entire being during this moment is pure pleasure. Jungwoo licks your clit as you continue to orgasm. You've never experienced anything like this before.</p><p>When the high of your climax gradually goes away, you feel limp and you couldn't even open your eyes. Jungwoo stops licking to let you gather your self.</p><p>You pant slowly. No thought on your mind but just the tranquility of pleasure.</p><p>You feel Jungwoo shift after a couple of seconds, you managed to regain your senses and opened your eyes to see that he was on top of you. He's looking at you with the most tender and loving look on his eyes.</p><p>"You're absolutely breath taking," he whispers and kisses you gently.</p><p>"I want you," you tell him after he kisses you.</p><p>"I'm all yours," he says and takes off his pants and boxers.</p><p>You help him undress despite your limbs feeling like they're jelly. You noticed that the glass in the car was all fogged up despite the fact Jungwoo was just getting started with you.</p><p>He takes off his undergarments, reavealing his nice and long dick, pre-cum glistening on the pink tip. Both of you adjust yourselves so that Jungwoo was comfortably on top of you with your legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"I love you," he says and kisses you. You kiss him back and that's when he thrusts his penis into your slick vagina.</p><p>He enters smoothly thanks to all the natural lubrication that your pussy has generated. When he fully puts his dick in you, you could feel your walls wrap perfectly around it. It was a different kind of pleasurable sensation.</p><p>"I love you too," you tell him and give him a kiss.</p><p>He starts rocking his hips, slowly going in and out. Every single fiber in your body was focused on the sensation that Jungwoo's dick was making in your pussy. He grunts as he does this and you could see that he couldn't keep his eyes open.</p><p>You moan every time he thrusts in. Now he's starting to speed up and you couldn't even fathom how it's possible to feel this much pleasure.</p><p>"Jung-Jungwoo..." you gasp as he humps even faster.</p><p>"Fuck," he says breathlessly.</p><p>The car is rocking with every movement. You meet his every thrust and you feel like your going to get another orgasm again.</p><p>"Cum inside me please," you begged him.</p><p>He moans and grunts as he continues. In and out. In and out. He lets out a low and animalistic moan as you feel him ejaculate inside you. This triggers your orgasm as well. You are once again quivering and arching as waves of pleasure hit you.</p><p>Jungwoo collapses on top of you, panting with his dick still inside you. You feel him slip out as he tries his best to support himself with his arm so that he's not crushing you. But the both of you are too limp, the effect of your climax draining your energy in the best way possible.</p><p>Both of you just lay there for a few minutes, just the sound of you and Jungwoo's synchronized breathing and heartbeats filling the steamy car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>